


Flustered

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: During their first date, Hinata manages to destroy Tanaka with a single word.





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byesweetheart (ConstantComment)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/gifts).



> Based on this prompt by byesweetheart on Pillowfort:  
> "tanahina + blushing/flustered when Someone uses "senpai""  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Ryuu couldn't quite believe that the personified ray of sunshine sitting across the table from him was his boyfriend now. But here they were out on their first date, drinking milkshakes at a tiny café.

“Have you ever been on a date before?” Ryuu asked, unsure if this was a good way to start the conversation.

Hinata blushed a deep red and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

“N-no. This is my first relationship in general,” he admitted. “What about you, S-senpai?”

Ryuu almost choked on his milkshake.

“Are you alright?” Hinata asked, eyes widening with concern as Ryuu started coughing violently.

Ryuu held up his hand, silently indicating that he'd be fine. His face felt like it was on fire as he tried to get the coughing under control. He really hadn't been prepared for Hinata calling him Senpai without being prompted to do so. And the tone of voice he'd used... _Damn_.

“Same,” Ryuu finally replied, sounding rather breathless. “I've never gone out with anyone either.”

“Oh. Didn't expect that. You're so nice. And cool. You should be more popular,” Hinata said, completely oblivious to the fact that Ryuu was practically melting in his chair with how flustered he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92), [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael).


End file.
